The invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to a battery powered welding system.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. Portable welding systems may be used in field applications where it is not practical or convenient to send a work piece to a welding shop for repair or fabrication. One specific group of portable welders is designed for light or occasional welding applications (low output requirements of about 200 amps or less), and is well suited for shops and garages where only single-phase power is available. These welders find applications in the farming and ranching industry; off-road applications; the food and beverage industry; restaurant and kitchen repair; petroleum and chemical fabrication; shipboard installation and repair; and many other maintenance and repair applications. Certain configurations of these systems may be suitable for use in remote or difficult to reach areas, and may be vehicle-based or designed to be permanently or temporarily carried and/or connected to a vehicle.
Certain portable welding systems utilize one or more internal batteries, resulting in increased cost and weight when compared to portable systems that do not include a battery. Furthermore, for metal inert gas (MIG) and similar welding processes, some welding systems utilize a spool gun or torch, on which a small spool of welding wire is mounted and fed to a welding tip during the welding process. While generally effective, such systems are difficult or unwieldy in weld in locations with limited clearance. In addition, some battery powered portable welding systems do not include welding output control, making use of quite primitive techniques for establishing and maintaining welding arcs, substantially reducing control of output power and limiting both the applicability of the systems and the quality of resulting welds. There is a need in the field for a system that overcomes such disadvantages.